


Frostbite

by immapoisonyou



Series: Original Domains [11]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Original domain, The Desolation Fear Domain (The Magnus Archives), The Lonely Fear Domain (The Magnus Archives)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 08:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immapoisonyou/pseuds/immapoisonyou
Series: Original Domains [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132307
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Frostbite

CONTENT WARNING   
Pain   
Psychological torture   
Psychosis   
Schizophrenia   
Derealization  
Injury   
Abandonment   
Depression   
  
  
Lucas feels alone. There must be someone else around to help him, somewhere he can take shelter. This storm can't last forever, can it? This blizzard is eternal, and it whispers to him how much his denial is pathetic. It whispers in icy blades of snow in his ear how alone he is. It whispers freezing spears of disappointment that dig in his back. The blood freezes solid before even touching the ground.  
The winds push Lucas forwards towards nowhere. His feet are shambling, threatening to break.  
He remembers when the cold numbed his fingers. He misses the numb. The cold now is only pain. A cold agony. A freezing end in endless nothingness of snow and frost, waiting for Lucas.  
The blizzard whispers to him again. It whispers of how much he lost. It whispers of sunshine, of warmth. It whispers of a smile. Or perhaps a sun. He remembers the sun. He remembers his skin, redden by the sun. He doesn’t remember the warmth anymore, only the image of blisters remains in his mind. He shivers violently and the blizzard whispers again. It whispers of people. Of family. It whispers of how much they loved him.  
Lucas wants to cry, he didn't want to push them away, he didn't want to. He loved them. Lucas wants to cry, he wants to let those tears roll down his cheek. He remembers crying. He just wants to cry.  
The blizzard whispers again. It whispers the cold is what Lucas wanted. He wanted to be here. He came here on his own free will.  
Lucas tries to protest, he didn't want to be here, he never did. The blizzard laughs.  
Tears. Lucas cries.  
One droplet falls on the ground, shattering into a thousand pieces of ice. A cracking. A loud breaking sound, like if someone tried to break the frozen surface of a lake.  
A pillar of ice raises from the ground. Then another. Then another.  
Lucas raises his head painfully. The icy pain overcomes his fragile soul. This sight is too much for him to bear. People. People are inside these glassy pillars of ice. His mother. Her visage is frozen in an expression of grief. Of agony. The blizzard whispers again. It blames Lucas. He knows it's right. His father is in the next pillar. A bottle at his mouth. He was trying to forget about you.  
Lucas falls on the snowy ground. He gives up.


End file.
